Awful
Kool F***in' Television is OLDTPBUSER's Shell Company/Tax Shelter for shows like Durv: The Series and The Del23 Show. founded in Late 2017, and makes the worst shows of all time. The Logo is SO GODDAMN SPOOPY.exe! IT STARTS OFF WITH A PURPLE GRADIENT WITH THE WORSE MOOG MUSIC PLAYING THEN THE LETTER'S K F AND T POP UP IN THAT ORDER THEN KOOL FUCKIN TELEVISION ADOBE FLASH CS3 BLUR'D THEN THE EVIL JEW KNOWN AS OLD HAS COPYRIGHT INFO FOR THE SHOW!!!! THIS LOGO IS SO GODDAMNED SPOOKY I SHAT MY PANTS AND I STILL WEAR DIAPERS AT 30 AND JACK OFF TO CARTOON PONIES AND 5 YEAR OLD KIDS!!!!!!111 SEE I FOUDFGJHT46LJE4Q MB5YKLB5OPD PRROFGF THTY OLDTVABUSER IS A HEW SEE THERS PROOF Category:Logos That Scare Durv Category:Epic Category:Joe Black's Favorite Logos Category:Black Category:Del23 Likes This Logo Category:Logos Better Than Pap Video Category:Splaat Flip Off Likes This Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos That Scare Meatwad Category:Logos That Scare Dilbert Category:South Park Boys Category:Peter Griffin's Favorite Logos Category:Logos That Have NO Fanodm And Are MY Childhood Category:Logos that scare Barney Category:Logos that scare Logos Category:Logos Category:Logos That Make You Play We Are One By Sofia Tarasova In Earrape At The Mexican Border Then Trump Builds A Wall And All The Mexicans Die By Playing A Ukrainian Song Near The Border Category:Logos from Windows XP Shutdown Category:Logos That Scare Nick Jr Face Because Funny Sex On tV Category:Logos To jerk off to Category:Shrek Trailer Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Logos that make Lance and Shiro cry for mercy waiting to have sex with Allura and Starlord Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that scare YankieDude5000AndZoeVelascoFTW FundirBroeUTTPFTL Category:Logos That Play Barney's On Fire Category:Fake logos Category:Logos that spook John Barkashki Category:Fake Logo? nah man, it's an actual company Category:Logos That Is A Fandom SO I HATE IT AND IT MAKES ME ANGRY Category:Logos That Are Unepic Category:The funny logo Category:Logos that make Big Chungus Cry And Shake Category:Logos that scare what in the absolute fuck why do people make these useless categories I'm being serious it's dumb and unnecessary. Category:Logos that scare epic gamers Category:Logos that scare ninja from fortnite Category:Logos that are nightmares to thanos that thanos even clicks his fingers when he sees the Ident/logo/anything, etc Category:Logos howdy doody likes Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that QBUDyebfuiqnd8whbfc87qwd83dj98efjq9wprf Category:Fuw4tw4 Category:Tg Category:Tw4tergwer Category:34t5 Category:Twr Category:64 Category:Wt Category:Rh Category:Tj Category:Rthg Category:Eg Category:Yhe Category:Rt Category:Ewrtw Category:Te Category:Stw Category:Ev Category:V Category:Vv Category:Vvv Category:Vvvv Category:Vvvvv Category:Vvvvvv Category:Vvvvvvv Category:TR3X is unepic Category:LOgos Not As Epic As YEk vIdeo Category:I Sorry Patrick Category:This wiki sucks Category:LOGOS THAT MAKE INDIAN HEAD AND TAI-PAN GET PISSED Category:HEY BETER